<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Love Blossoms" (Special Chapters) by LadiesAndGentlemen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559228">"Love Blossoms" (Special Chapters)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadiesAndGentlemen/pseuds/LadiesAndGentlemen'>LadiesAndGentlemen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love Blossoms (Filo SocMed AU @Jeonghan_Legos) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:27:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadiesAndGentlemen/pseuds/LadiesAndGentlemen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mingyu was born with congenital anosmia (inability to smell). Despite of this, he had always been fond of flowers ever since he was young. As he gets close to a florist named Wonwoo, he finds a scent of affection that he had never felt before.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love Blossoms (Filo SocMed AU @Jeonghan_Legos) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Geniuine Happiness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This publication is for the special chapters of my Filo SocMed AU on twitter @Jeonghan_Legos. 🥰🥰🥰</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hindi ako makapaniwala, grabe Mingyu gagawin mo talaga to? Parang kailan lang you were crushing over him tapos ngayon andito kana sa airport kasama siya maghintay ng departure papuntang Bicol." Mingyu thought to himself as he glances over the man beside him. It had been a month or so ever since his first encounter with Wonwoo. During that time, he can't believe how charming the older is.  As cheesy as it may sound, Mingyu's heart fluttered like never before as he continuously stared at a sleeping Wonwoo. Although it may sound weird, he can't seem to take his eyes off him at that very moment. It felt like time had stopped and that it was only the two of them inside that very bus. The loud beeping of the cars' horns were muffled, the chattering of people around them were silenced. Only the sound of his heartbeat resonated his mind. He reminisced this memory as the both of them finally enters the plane.  </p><p>"Kinakabahan ka ba?" Wonwoo asked him after they seated themselves. Truth be told, Mingyu is scared of heights and never had boarded a plane before. Despite of this, he was willing to fight that fear and spend his first journey in the air with no other than Wonwoo. "Slight pero kaya naman" He replied with a smile. "Gago baka sukahan mo ako, joke lang" Wonwoo teased him. A few seconds after they joked around with each other, the flight attendant had announced that the plane is about to take off and talked about safety precautionary measures as well. Mingyu was about to throw up when the plane finally started to move. However, Wonwoo offered his scented wrist for Mingyu to smell it. This hindered the younger to actually vomit. Mingyu can't seem to explain it but that very scent is something comforting to him mainly because it is the only thing he can <em>smell</em>. "Gamit mo nanaman ba yung pabango? Di pa ba yun ubos?" He asked. "Hindi pa, marami pa naman at kung maubos man... Bibili ako bago para sayo." Wonwoo replied. Mingyu was at lost for his words upon feeling his heartstrings being strummed. "Uh-Uhm.. Diba ang mahal nun?" He uttered. "Oo pero kaya naman ng bulsa ko, sabi ka nalang sa akin if ibang amoy naman gusto mo" Wonwoo replied as he softly giggled. "Sure, sure basta ikaw. Yung amoy Wonwoo." Mingyu said while being overwhelmed with emotions. He decided to sleep for the rest of the flight while Wonwoo was busy gushing over the view... Both the sky and Mingyu. </p><p>Finally! They had arrived at Albay, Bicol. Mingyu was shocked when his buddy woke him up. He did it, his first ever flight was safe and sound and it was with someone special to him. Upon drop off, the two of them decided to eat at the cafeteria near the airport. "Gusto mo ba itry yung Bicol express? Alam kong nagbreakfast na tayo sa plane pero alam ko ring gutom ka pa." Wonwoo laughed. "Oo hehe sige try natin yun." Mingyu replied. He was indeed hungry after an hour long flight. Mingyu isn't someone who's fond of spicy foods but of course he is willing to try it not only for Wonwoo but for himself too. "Ako na magbabayad" he suggested "Sige, sinong tanga naman tatanggi sa libre" Wonwoo  giggled after saying so. "Gege eto na po" Mingyu replied as he walked towards the counter. Wonwoo found them a table and had himself seated. "Five minutes daw."  Mingyu said after seating himself as well. "Ok ok, kamusta tulog?" Wonwoo asked. "Ayun ang sarap" Mingyu laughed loudly "Nasa panaginip mo ako no?" Wonwoo teased him. "Secret" Mingyu teased back. The answer was (Yes). After their food arrived, they continued chitchatting with each other and happily ate. After that, Wonwoo and Mingyu went to a mall to meet up with Mrs. Jeon's acquaintance. Gladly, there was no further issues that came their way. Wonwoo finished his mother's errand with ease, leaving him and Mingyu a handful of time to explore Legazpi. </p><p>"So where to? Mag aalas-dyis palang." Wonwoo asked "Punta tayo Wild Life! Picture taking Tayo dun!" Mingyu enthusiastically suggested. Wonwoo nodded as an approval. Mingyu was smiling ear to ear upon arriving. He can't believe how calming nature can truly be. He immediately ran to some flowers and took a picture of it. "Nice. Ang taas ng energy mo ha hiningal ako." Wonwoo said to him. This had sparked an idea in his mind to run as fast as he can to annoy Wonwoo. And so he did. "Gago ka talaga!" Wonwoo shouted while catching his breathe. Mingyu spent his time in the zoo taking shots of the animals and plants while Wonwoo fondly looks over him. Mingyu then opted to take pictures of Wonwoo. Looking at his viewfinder, he can't be more happier. He wishes that no matter what... Wonwoo will always be part of his view. A sight that he doesn't want to lose. </p><p>Later on that day, after eating lunch they visited Lignon Hill and tried the zipline. Everything was so ecstatic, Mingyu was sure that his feelings might have moved to the next level. Per say, from crush to somewhat infatuation. They happily continued their day with one another. Mingyu was so full of love and happiness to the point it can fill a whole big swimming pool!  </p><p>Then, night came. They stayed at a hotel room where there was two beds. "Salamat Wonwoo ha. Salamat talaga. Grabe yung saya ko today." Mingyu thanked the older. "Sus ikaw nga tong mas nagpasaya sa akin eh. Ang cute cute mo kaya." Wonwoo said from his bed. "Mas cute ka!" Mingyu insisted "Sige sabi mo yan ha" Wonwoo replied. "On a serious note though, salamat talaga Wonwoo. Matagal tagal na akong hindi nakakaramdam ng ganitong saya. Yung last ata nung last birthday celebration ko with mama sa perya." Mingyu uttered. "Oh... Asan na ba ang nanay mo?" Wonwoo asked "She's in heaven already. She's taking her well deserved rest. Ma! Hi sayo diyan sa langit, meet Wonwoo! Ang cute kong kaibigan!" Mingyu happily said upon taking to the ceiling hoping that her mother can hear it. "Tita! Pasaway si Mingyu, andaming epic na mukha ko sa camera niya!" Wonwoo shouted as well. An awkward silence came after, they are now somehow staring at each other. Lost in each other's eyes, butterflies filled Mingyu's stomach. <em>Happiness, Geniuine</em> <em>happiness.</em> "Thank You." he broke the silence and shyly lets out this phrase. "Thank You Wonwoo." he added. He then covered himself with a blanket to hide his reddening face. "Thank you rin." Wonwoo replied with a smile.</p><p>The night ended quietly, both of them slept soundly. It was time to say goodbye to Bicol and fly back to Manila. "Next time, I'll be the one preparing our trip. With my own money, my own savings, gusto ko maulit to with you. "He thought to himself as he sneakingly sniffs Wonwoo. "Hokage yarn?" Wonwoo ruffled the younger's hair upon noticing him. <br/>
An hour passed and at last they're back to Manila! Happiness of course still lingers both in their heart and in their mind. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Icing on Top</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ano ba tong pinagagawa ko sa buhay ko." Uji thought to himself. Looking at the taller man beside him, he laughed. He remembered how they used to throw deadly glares at each other. "Gago ayokona." this phrase had ran in his head for multiple times now. Why is he so nervous? Is it because of the sudden change of poles between his emotions? Or is it the fact that he <em>likes</em> whatever is going on with the two of them?</p><p>"Uji, bakit parang ang tensed mo? Tiger ako pero hindi naman ako nangangain ng tao." Soonyoung joked towards him. "Gago ang corny talaga nito pero sige pagbigyan." he brushed off the thought of the joke being unfunny whilst letting out a soft giggle. The other was surprise that he hadn't teased him for his quite mediocre punchline. "Ayos ah hindi mo ako sinabihan ng corny." Soonyoung added with a smile. "Gago bakit kasi ngayon ka lang ngumingiti ngiti sa akin." he said to himself quietly. "Ano yun Uji?" Soonyoung asked. Uji replied with a soft punch instead of saying anything.</p><p>A few more minutes had passed and they arrived at the bake shop. Uji's eyes sparkled with happiness upon looking at the sight of scrumptious pastries. "Grabe noh? Mukhang ang sarap ng ganap nila dito." Soonyoung whispered. His face went too close with Uji's. Both of them ended up with a reddening face fter what had just happened. "Eh uhm sorry if that made you uncomfortable." Soonyoung apologized. Uji only nodded as a response. If it was someone else including his friends he might have rolled his eyes already but instead he became flustered at what Soonyoung just did. </p><p>"Goodmorning!" A staff greeted. "Kayo po first customer namin today! Dahil dun may libre po kayong couple cupcake!" He added. Uji and Soonyoung laughed upon hearing the word "couple". Uji looked at Soonyoung "Hoy couple daw oh." he chuckled. "Hindi, hindi. friends lang hehe." Soonyoung uttered to the staff. "Ah ganon po ba? Sensya na po hehe pero yun po talaga ang freebie sa first customers. Nga pala ako po pala si Lee Chan, you can call me Dino." the staff introduced himself. "Dahil ikaw naman ang nagyaya, ikaw na bahala diyan. Uupo na ako dun sa gilid." Uji said. "Gege." Soonyoung replied as he looks at the displaye food in the bake shop.</p><p>As Uji walks towards a table and seats himself, he felt that his heart beat had become faster. "Putangina. Uji walang marupok." he said while fidgeting with his fingers. His buddy was busy talking to Dino at the counter, he was even more confused as to what is really going on with him. He was never the type of who likes to get pampered, he is very much independent. However, how come that this time around he appreciates being the one who's taken care of. He suddenly remembers the day when they accidentally met at the mall. He tried his best to be persistent and not let Soonyoung buy him a new screen protector. Well as you know, to no avail the other's charm prevailed. "Ang tanga mo talaga Uji." he murmured. </p><p>Not long after, Soonyoung arrived with a handful of cupcakes along with other pastries. "Eat well po sainyo mga kuya!" Dino shouted from the counter. "Salamat ha!" Soonyoung replied. "Uji bakit parang ang seryoso mo talaga ngayon? Am I pushing you too far?" Soonyoung's emotions shifted from happy to worried upon noticing Uji's tenseness. This isn't what Uji wants, he's perfectly fine with Soonyoung asking him out. In fact, it made him really happy. He even felt worse when Soonyoung asked that because he knows that he is fucking things up. "Sorry ha. Di lang kasi ako sanay sa ganitong set-up." Uji replied. "Ah ganon ba ako rin eh hehe kanina pa ako kinakabahan dito hoy baka kasi after nito mag sungitan nanaman tayo. Ayaw ko na nun Uji." Soonyoung smiled. "Ako rin, nakakapagod kayang laging nakakunot ang noo. Mahigit isang taon na rin tayong ganon." Uji expressed himself. "Bakit ba kasi parang galit ka sa mundo noon? Hindi naman kita inaano eh." Soonyoung pouted as he takes a bite of a cookie. "Gago ewan ko rin ba. Nakasanayan ko na rin lang siguro. May times nga pag di kita nasusungitan I feel empty ganun." Uji opened up while taking a munch on a cupcake. "Gago sarap naman pala nito. Grabe parang ang dami ng chocolates na nilagay." Uji said as his mouth felt a sensation of tasteful flavor. "Oo nga eh. Sabi ko sayo. Balik tayo dun sa sungitan thing... Sorry ha. If lagi rin kitang sinisimangutan. Normally masaya naman akong tao eh." Soonyoung added "Oo, ayos lang yun." Uji responded. </p><p>Laughter filled the bake shop as they continued to chitchat with each other. Throwing teases, jokes, and the likes. However this doesn't end here. Dino brought a box of muffins towards their table. "Ha? Akala ko yun na lahat yun? May couple cupcake pa nga" Uji asked in confusion. "Nope! Buksan mo dali hehe." Soonyoung said. "Ano namang pakulo nito?" Uji asked in his mind. He nervously opens the box of muffins. There were 8 of it inside. Each with an individual letter on its icing. "I-L-I-K-E-Y-O-U". Uji's eyes widened on what is lying in front him. "Gago ka hoy." Uji said. He couldn't think of anything else to say. "So ayun nga hehe, Uji I like you." Soonyoung proclaimed. Uji's emotions where all over the place. His head flooded with empty thoughts. Lost in what's happening, he couldn't reply. "I want to know you more. Kaya nga kanina di pa kita tinanong masyado ng why you like cupcakes and all of that kasi gusto kong gawin yun kapag nagdate talaga tayo. With that being said Uji, puwede ka bang ligawan?" Soonyoung added as he clutches on his pants. "If this is too much for you as of the moment, it's fine. You can say no, take your time. Ako kasi, I really wanted you to know this already kasi baka maunahan pa ako." Soonyoung shyly said. "Sandali tangina mo. Anong no no ka diyan. Tatanggi pa ba ako? Sayang ng libre noh." Uji replied as a cover up for the fact that he wants to date Soonyoung as well. "Open your mouth." Soonyoung smiled. Uji couldn't do anything else but do what he has been told to. Soonyoung then directed one of the muffins on Uji's mouth. Uji slowly bit it, it was the <em>icing on top</em> of this very day. They then smiled at each other afterwards. "Pa sneak peek palang yan sa future dates natin at pag sinagot mo ako." Soonyong teased. "Geh ka hard to get ako. Matatagalan ka." Uji replied. "Ayos lang, cute ka naman." Soonyoung pinched Uji's cheek. "SANA ALL!" Dino shouted from the counter causing the three of them to laugh. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Tied Knot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Happy Birthday Kuya Jeonghan! Pupunta rin po ba si Joshua?" Seokmin greeted the birthday boy. "Grabehan ha, kakagreet mo palang sabay hanap kay Joshua. Pero ano, oo pupunta yun. It's been a week since your blind date right? Goodluck sainyo!" Jeonghan replied as he laughs loudly (as usual) "Sige po. Ganda naman po dito sa private pool house!" Seokmin replied as his eyes wandered around. "Syempre ako pa ba. Puwedeng pwede kayo magjugjugan dito soundproof naman mga rooms charot" Jeonghan suggested in a devilish manner. The younger laughed at this and excused himself to find the rest of Branch 1. </p><p>"Gago nandito na lahat ng workers ni Cheol, siya wala pa. Anyare dun?" Jeonghan thought to himself. "Lalim ng iniisip mo ha!" the man he was thinking of suddenly appeared and tapped his back. "Kakagulat naman to. Kiss nga." Jeonghan offered his cheek. "Para kang tanga." Cheol gently uttered. "Gusto mo lang naman eh. Bilis na." Jeonghan insisted and pouted. The bigger man couldn't resist and attempts a soft peck on the cheek but Hannie had adjusted his face making their lips touch each other for about a second or so. </p><p>Seungcheol felt very much flustered. Even though they usually make dirty jokes around each other, they haven't reach that level in a relationship yet. The longest kiss they had was when they were both drunk, a torrid one that lasted for ten long seconds. "Laplap naman sa sunod ha." <em>his</em> man teased him. His cheeks got even redder upon hearing this. Cheol likes being teased by Jeonghan, it gives his heart this feeling of  endearment. </p><p>Afterwards, their moment had been interrupted because his colleagues were already calling him. All of them... Except of course Uji were smiling at him and were fooling around because apparently they saw what just happened. Reality then hits Cheol when Uji rolled his eyes right at him.</p><p>Ever since third year college, Cheol and Jeonghan had been in this so called relationship. He confessed to Jeonghan, the latter accepted and here we are. There was never a proper <em>"ligaw"</em> stage that happened nor an actual label between them. Hannie isn't the type of person who would bother with this and would prefer things the way they are, no complications, no commitments.  On the other hand, Cheol is the complete opposite. He wants and seeks for assurance despite knowing what hindrance might come their way... atleast he will be facing it with the man he loves.  It's been almost 2 years since he was promoted manager of Branch 1, 6 years since he had started working under BunnyHop Industries, and 8 years since they started this type of understanding. At the age of 18, they were already players of the game called love. During the beginning, it was definitely fine but as they got older questions came their way. Judgement from society was an additional factor that stressed Jeonghan so if they were asked if they are actually in a relationship the answer is always no. This had made Cheol frustrated every now and then. However, at the end of the day he always keeps his cool just to satisfy the other who doesn't want to talk because it's stressing him out and is completely unnecessary. </p><p>The reason why Uji reacts so differently with the others if he sees the two of them flirting is mainly because he saw Cheol crying after he passed by the office to get something he forgot. Two hours had already passed by after their time out yet Uji himself was shocked that the office is still opem because it would be normally closed already. He opens the door, to his surprise he saw a weeping Cheol drinking liquor. Uji might seem as someone who doesn't give a fuck about anything but he is most definitely not like this. He immediately hugged Cheol and asked what's wrong. At that moment, the older opened up how big boss aka Jeonghan's father asked him out for a family breakfast the earlier that day. He gladly accepted the invitation. Statements such as "Are you really boyfriends? You know he is our only son right? He needs children to continue the family legacy!" were thrown around. Big boss is someone kind in the business and corporate environment, but he is as close minded as it gets to his son being potentially in a relationship with another man. Cheol tried his best to stay composed for the whole conversation, letting the hurtful words pass by his ears. Uji decided to drink with Cheol and proceeded to curse the world for its prejudice against his boss' lovelife. </p><p>Back to the present, Jeonghan's birthday was celebrated happily by his friends and peers. Joshua decided to give Seokmin and the entirety of Branch 1 a ride back home since it would be a hassle to take a taxi at the current time which was 9 in the evening. Seokmin sat beside him giving him all the energy he needs for a long trip. Seungcheol was left behind as per request of Hannie and his family. He didn't want to, but who was he to reject it. Don't get him wrong, he most definitely wants to spend more time with Jeonghan on this special day but not in an awkward atmosphere. "Umayos ka." Uji stated with concern before entering Joshua's car. Seungcheol nodded in response. </p><p>After a hot minute, Hannie's family along with Cheol are now gathered around a table filled with food. "Ma, kumain na kami. Bakit andami pa rin pagkain?" Jeonghan asked with irritation. "Birthday mo naman anak. Kumain ka lang." Mrs. Yoon replied as she sighs in disappointment. "Ayaw mo anak? Pasensya na ngayon lang kami nakadating. Alam mo naman busy. Pero for sure you had fun naman especially with Cheol." Mr. Yoon said. Their conversation was going nowhere, Jeonghan was very much uninterested and doesn't want to hear more so he decides to walk out. Cheol got shocked at this, he asked Hannie's parents if it was fine with them if he'll follow him. They agreed, he rushed from his seat to go towards the back of the giant pool house where he found Hannie.</p><p>Jeonghan approached him aggressively and pushed him back against the wall. The young man then kisses him hard like never before as if kissing was his stress reliever at that night. Cheol wants to give in, he likes it... No, he <em>hates</em> it. He pushed Jeonghan strongly to stop them from going any further. "Sorry." Jeonghan snapped back to reality. "Alam mo, pagod na ako." Seungcheol uttered. "Ha? Wag mong sabihin na sa label na nanaman natin yan? Cheol naman birthday na birthday ko ngayon oh. At tsaka kita mo naman Diba asta ng parents ko mema lang masabi may paki sila sa akin! Tapos dadagdag ka pa stress ko? Happy fucking birthday self!" Jeonghan answered in a serious tone. "Kahit naman hindi mo birthday, ayaw mo naman talaga tong pag-usapan! Masaya ka ba na nagmumukha akong tanga?! Eight years Jeonghan! Eight years! I keep acting as if everything is fine but it really isn't. Kung anong ginawa mo kanina just solidifies the fact na kailangan mo lang ako pag may problema ka. Akala mo ba di ko yun napapansin? Lahat pati libre mo saamin ng branch ko plus dates natin laging paraos mo or distraction mo lang sa problema mo sa buhay! You really never cared about me don't you?" Seungcheol said as tears fall from his eyes. "Naririnig mo ba sinasabi mo Cheol!? Kailan man never ko yan naging intensyon! Sige sorry if you felt that way pero when I say that I love you, I really do. At tsaka diba alam mo naman na magakakanda leche leche lang pag alam na ng buong mundo na may something saatin? Be realistic naman! Ayos naman na ganito eh" Jeonghan replied with a louder voice "Ayos para sayo! Para sa akin hindi! Ang sakit kaya na yung mahal mo, never mapapasayo talaga! Yang mga problemang yan kaya yan Jeonghan. If you trust me, then you should trust <em>us</em>. At some point we will face them so why keep running away? Pagod na pagod na ako. Lagi nalang ako nagpapakatanga para sayo." Seungcheol cries even harder. "Putangina? Seryoso ka ba diyan? Mahal kita kulang pa ba yun? Kulang pa ba ha!?" Jeonghan got nearer to Cheol and grabbed his collar, tears were now alling from his eyes as well. "Mahal? Di mo nga ata alam meaning nun Jeonghan eh." Seungcheol stated. "Aray ha. Aray ko Cheol. Can't we just take our time!? What's the rush!?" Jeonghan distanced himself after hearing such hurtful words. "Time!? 8 years na tayong ganito! I was always willing to wait for you but you keep pushing me away! Pushing this topic the farthest away from you. To the point na pati growth ko as a person wala. Kasi stuck ako sa ganito. Nakakapagod na Jeonghan." Seungcheol said. "Edi mag resign ka!" Jeonghan shouted. "Yan pala ang gusto mo? Then so be it." Seungcheol clenched his fists and walks away. Piece by piece his heart was breaking. "Hoy! That was not what I wanted to say! Cheol!" Jeonghan ran towards him upon realizing what he said. "Please stay." Hannie is now on his legs, begging for something inevitable. "Please stay with the comapany... and with me." Jeonghan's eyes were watering a lot. Cheol takes a deep breathe "I'll stay with the company, but I need space from you. I don't want to see you for who knows how long. Maybe eight years too? Let's see." Seungcheol replied as he walks away once more to enter his care. There, he calmed himself in order to drive safely. He also sights the gift he was supposed to give Hannie which was a... Silver ring. "Ang tanga mo talaga Cheol!" he vents out on himself with a face palm. Meanwhile, the birthday was left kneeling on the ground at lost for words. After eight long years, their relationship that was connected by two separate strings were cut off rather than being tied together. Filled with frustration, their emotions finally got to to break themselves free which sadly costed a cool off between the two lovers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Heat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hoy gago sandali!" Minghao shouted. He quickly ran to Jun who at that point of time was in the verge of falling unconscious on the ground. Minghao just made it in time to catch the older boy. "Shet ka." Minghao uttered upon giving a bottle of water to Jun. "Salamat" Jun immediately took a sip. "Anubayan bakit kasi ang init. Ang sakit ng ulo ko." he said as he rubbed his forehead. "Bakit ka naman kasi naglalakad eh tirik na tirik parin ang araw ngayon kahit mag aalas tres na." Minghao asked with concerned. "Kasalanan ko bang walang sasakyan?" Jun rolled his eyes. "Ang cute mo pa rin talaga." Minghao thought. "Ay- Minghao!?" Jun had just realized that the man holding him is no other than the person who ghosted him. He stared at him for around 30 seconds to ensure that he wasn't hallucinating. When reality struck him he immediately moves away.</p><p> </p><p>"Alis na ako ha, salamat." Jun awkwardly said. "Hoy! Ayaw mo bang mag-usap? Kahit dun lang sa may bench? Kaunti lang bulaklak dun... Hindi naman matitirigger pollen allergy mo. May shade rin dun. Mag-usap tayo please." Minghao pleaded. "Pasalamat ka wala ako sa mood makipag-away." Jun replied. They silently walked together towards the bench Hao was referring to. "So ano pag-uusapan natin? Kung gaano ka kagago? Kung gaano ako katanga? Or all of the above? Oh baka naman gusto mo lang ako balitaan na may bago ka ng boylet ganun " Jun spoke. "Ang daldal mo parin pala." Minghao laughed. "Bwisit ka kasi! Ano ba yun?" Jun answered. "Chill lang kasi, kinakabahan ako anukaba. Three years na kaya from the last time na nagkita tayo." Minghao said in a serious tone. "Nga naman, putangina mo naman kasi oh. Masaya naman tayo noon ha? Bakit ganun? May ginawa ba akong mali? Alam mo bang kahit galit na galit ako sayo... Part of me blames myself for what happened to us." Jun's tears were already starting to fall. "Hoy wag kang umiyak. Eh kasi naman, I really don't know why I decided to be a bitch that day. We started our relationship as an April Fool's joke pero kinalaunan ayan nafall rin tayo sa isa't isa. A year after our first April Fool's together, I was happy but I was scared. Scared that I wasn't enough for you Jun. Sabi mo pa sa akin ko nung araw na yun employee of the month ka. Andami mong pangarap sa buhay, habang magkasama tayo unti-unti kong narerealize na I lack in many things making me unworthy for your love. Alam mo yun? Buti nga ngayon naisipan ko na gamitin na ang aking art skills para sa commissions. Dati literal na freeloader lang ako sa nanay ko. Adults na tayo so I really don't want to bother her anymore with my daily needs. Basta ayun during that day... I chickened out. I wanted to love myself first so that I can truly love you. Pero mukhang I'm too late na. After all tatlong taon rin yun, lahat ng socmed accounts mo nakablock ako. Sorry." Minghao couldn't hold back his tears as well. "Sorry rin... If you felt like you weren't enough. Pero for your information ha, you were- I mean you <em>still are</em> more than enough for me. Napakaboring ko kayang tao dati workaholic ako ng grabe, to the point na sobrang unhealthy na. If it wasn't for you, I couldn't have loosen up both in work and you know." Jun teased "Ang kalat mo naman! Umiiyak tayo dito eh. Pero... May CR dun sa likod, wala namang gumagamit nun."  </p><p>Minghao grabbed Junhui's hand and rushed towards the said CR. Upon locking it, the two of them poured out their longing for each other after three handful years of separation. There is nothing stopping the endorphin within them. Without hesitation, Jun uttered the words "Namiss ko to." and gladly did what he used to do before. Give pleasure to the younger. They continued this session with their bodies hotter than the heat that made them talk with each other again. "Sana hindi na ako nagpapakatanga this time around." Junhui thought.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Simula palang to para sa AU JunHao😔 HAAHHAHAHA Nasa sainyo na if matutuwa ba kayo o nde</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Coming Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So nanotice niyo ata na medyo mabilis na pacing ng story HAHAHA To put it straight, sa 700-705 mark ko tatapusin tong au ang pangit na kasi pag masyadong stretched out na yung plot hehe that's all 💕 And By Subin here, I am referring to Subin of Victon ror</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Happy Birthday Subin!" Joshua gladly greeted his friend. The younger thanked him and invited him to go further inside the bar where the party was being held. The spotlights were going crazy, the beat was dropped real hard, everyone is having the time of their lives. Joshua on the other hand had felt anxious due to Seokmin not being able to arrive in time because he is apparently stuck in traffic. Although he considers Subin and the others as his friends, he was never close with them on a very comfortable level. Joshua is a known introvert in his workplace, Subin is that one cool co worker whom everyone wants to get associated with. To his surprise, the latter approached him first. He took this as an opportunity to come out of his shell but it was far from that. It was the exact opposite. He was never himself with them. Even his social media accounts are kept away in secret. Despite of this, he can't let go of their so called "friendship" because once linked with Subin... There is no turning back. </p><p> </p><p>Joshua sat quietly on the corner minding his own business. The birthday boy then suddenly approached him "Hoy! 21st birthday ko ngayon bakit parang ang lungkot mo? Ang daming babae diyan oh. Sandale alam ko na." Subin said. "Ah, wag na-" Joshua couldn't continue further because the younger had shushed him upon calling a lady towards their direction."Tonight, you should have fun." Subin moved his fingers across Joshua's jawline and raising his face up. "Virgin ka pa ata eh? Mas matanda ka saakin pero mukhang tagtuyot ka pa ha. Well then this is your time to shine." Subin added as he leaves Joshua. This sent chills to the older. He doesn't want to be in this place. In no less than a second, the lady Subin called danced sexily in front of him. He couldn't tolerate the fact that what Subin's doing is indeed disgusting "Please don't that. Doesn't that make you like uncomfortable or something?" Joshua asked. "Not really. Especially if the guy in front of me is a real hottie." The lady flirted as she attempts to lessen the space between her and Joshua. "I don't really like this." Joshua said as he gets pushed towards the sofa behind him. "Nahihiya ka lang. Alam kong gusto mo to." The lady crawled on top of him and slowly removed the buttons of his shirt while continuesly placing neck kisses. Joshua didn't want to sound rude nor disrespectful that's why he was trying his best to be a gentleman in removing the lady's touch from him. However, his attempts got him nowhere. He was beyond surprised to see Seokmin staring at them with teary eyes. At this moment, he strongly pushed the lady away. This had caused a fiasco inside the bar. Joshua didn't even care at the people staring at him anymore, he knows his priority. That is of course to follow Seokmin and explain. </p><p> </p><p>Time was gladly on his side, he was able to catch up. Seokmin cried his heart out outside the bar. "Joshua? Ano yun? Ang sakit ha." Seokmin uttered. "Do you trust me?" Joshua strongly asked. "Ha?" Seokmin asked in confusion. "I said, Do you trust me?" Joshua reiterated. "Yes? Pero after what I saw-" Seokmin was cut off as Joshua grabbed his hand. Joshua was also tearing up but he had enough. It's finally time to truly be himself. They re-entered the bar with people throwing glares at them. "Ano yung ginawa mo kanina Joshua ha? Bakit mo naman tinulak yung babeng pinalapit ko sayo kanina? At tsaka bakit hawak hawak mo kamay ng lalaking yan? Yan ba yung plus one mo ngayon? Putangina wag mong sabihin na bakla ka?" Subin laughed his ass off along with everyone else inside. "Can I kiss you?" Joshua quietly whispered "Oo." Seokmin answered by instinct. Joshua did what he asked. He torridly kissed Seokmin in front of the whole crowd. "Oo boyfriend ko siya. I love him with all my heart and I am fucking gay!" Joshua proudly shouted after their kiss. "Putangina! Sabi na nga! Kaya diring diri ka lagi eh." Subin laughed once again. One of the individuals in the crowd slowly clapped his hands at Joshua finally speaking up, the others followed. "Bakit kayo pumapalakpak? Ewan ko sainyo ang abnormal niyo!" Subin angrily said. His girlfriend went near him and placed a slap on his face. "I also had fucking enough. Happy 21st birthday asshole!" His girlfriend turned ex made her way outside and Subin followed. The once loud bar was filled with awkward silence, with this Joshua and Seokmin had also exited the scene.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you Sunshine." Joshua said upon entering his car as he cries it all on Seokmin's chest. "I'm proud of you Bun Bun. Pero paano trabaho mo diba co worker mo yun?" Seokmin asked with concern as he gently pats Joshua "No worries, I asked Jeonghan for a job opening na sa BunnyHop Industries and he said I can work with you with the rest of Branch 1... If ok sainyo of course." Joshua replied. "Wow??? I'll be really glad to!" Seokmin said, when he was about to open his phone a familiar face passed by their car. "Hmm familliar mukha nun ha?" He said "Ha? Sino?" Joshua seated properly as he wipes his tears. "Teka picturan ko, masend nga sa gc." He immediately took a snap. "Shit" Seokmin cursed. "Nagmumura ka pala? Ang cute mo~" Joshua pinched his boyfriend's cheeks. "Joshua, tara na? Kain tayo.. Doon ko nalang ikwento kung sino yung kuya na nakikipaghalikan na napadaan kanina." Seokmin suggests. "Oh ok." Joshua agreed with confusion. Seokmin hugged his boyfriend to show his gratitude which he couldn't properly say as he was bothered about what he had just saw. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Stan Victon! HAHAHA I did Subin so dirty here sorry na😭</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Betterment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello there! Sorry if lately the pacing is too fast causing the plot progression to be unrealistic or unbelievable. With this, I had made this bonus chapter to give you a clearer overview of my vision as the writer of this AU when it comes to the pacing of mainly the JunHao story arc and the others as well. Love lots~ Thank you for staying up to know, I really appreciate y'all 🥰 Bloomranghae 🌺🐯</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took three years for Jun and Minghao to be together once again. However, the odds weren't obviously by their side. During the day Jun was on the verge of fainting and the younger had catched him... he wanted to run away but at the same time finally close things up. He tried to awkwardly avoid having a conversation with Minghao but his heart made the decision to accept the younger's request of talking with one another. It was really an impulsive decision of his, to the point he even engaged having an intimate session with him and eventually coming back to their past status. This was him being vulnerable and showing that he was in fact never angry but kept on falling on the same hole called love. Yes, he laughs this matter off and throw banters every now and then but his relationship with Minghao was everything he wanted. Being the once uptight person he is back then, Minghao was the key in opening the chains he himself had put on his own mindset. Intoxicated with work, life, and a daily existential crisis, he wanted to break free. And so he did. With of course Minghao, a person that is the polar opposite of him but a person that truly knows his way around Jun's heart. The moment they got back together, he was the happiest. Every touch of Hao's was heaven. Nonetheless, he was well aware that this is too good to be true. But he didn't want that to be the reason that could possibly make their relationship unhealthy. And now that things came to this, he has no choice but to finally let go. As well as to try his best to extinguish the eternal flame of his love for Hao.</p><p>On the other hand, the younger could be taken as someone who loves Jun with all of he has. But,what's hindering him the most from showing and giving his partner the actual entirety of his heart, is his lack of clear direction in life. Most of the times, he gets lost in his own arrogance. He took three years off to reflect upon his life and try being a better person for the man he loves the most only to end up hurting him again. Minghao's reason for doing so was as shallow as it gets, he was drunk. That's about it. He is very much angry with himself as well. It's always his selfishness that gets the best of him. He thought he could handle things but in reality he's not close to the mature person he thinks he is. Maybe separation from Jun wasn't the thing he really needed? Perhaps it was Jun's affection and presence that is necessary for his development complimented by him waking up and realizing the truth that Jun is the only thing that matters to him. No more liquor, no more distractions, no more anything. Only his heart focused on one goal, his betterment with Junhui because after all in a relationship, both sides' growth as a person is the best reward. No matter how short or how long the time it would take, everything will come together once you get there. Decisions such as going into a relationship, or simply deciding to date someone is a matter that is paced differently for each individual. There is really no such thing as a "perfect timing" that can be achieved by estimation, you are the one who will make it perfect by staying firm to what you have done and backing down when you know that things are starting to get toxic. </p><p>With all of these being said, Will their 11:11 Wishes be granted? How about the other couples? What would happen if Jeonghan and Seungcheol cross paths once more?What would happen if Joshua and Seokmin encountered a problem with their relationship? Will Soonyoung and Woozi be each other's reason to smile forever? Will Mingyu regret holding on to his feelings for Wonwoo? The last updates of this au would give the answers for this questions. Love being tackled under different circumstances. Will all of them experience a love that is as beautiful as a garden of extravagant flowers? Or will others end up being withered away?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Smile Flower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can play Smile Flower while reading hehe</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/054sQZ2qmw0Ya7N0XSxl3j?si=zv9Nj4lxQTawSZjztNSsZA">https://open.spotify.com/track/054sQZ2qmw0Ya7N0XSxl3j?si=zv9Nj4lxQTawSZjztNSsZA</a>
</p><p>Soonyoung continues to persist for Woozi's "yes" for about two months now. The latter is definitely characterized as someone who's impatient; however, he wanted to test if a relationship is something that would fit him. Truth be told, he's not really fond of the concept of courting. To him it is something unnecessary because he believes that this stage has no baring on how an individual's relationship with another person would go. In other words, he thinks of it as a waste of time. He also hates attention and being pampered but look at where he is now. He enjoys every single bit of Soonyoung's cute efforts to make him happy. From cupcakes, kisses on the cheeks, or by simply smiling, he appreciates it all. Looking back, he keeps on laughing at the fact that the man he used to throw sharp gazes at is now the man that is the very reason for his more softer aura. During the "hate" era, he has no idea of what came into his mind that made being <em>angry</em> at Soonyoung basically a mannerism of his. Now, the reason is clearer than ever. </p><p>"Putangina. Bahala na nga. Soonyoung naman kasi puta naman oh." He nervously said to himself as he takes a deep breathe before entering the shop. "Jihoonie~ Akala ko ba alas dyis pa yung pinsan ni Mingyu?" Soonyoung asked cluelessly. "Wow ha ang porma mo parang ikaw yung mag pipictorial eh. Gwapo mo naman hehe." Soonyoung said while blushing. Woozi's outfits of the day was a simple white tee matched with plain black pants which was different from his usual civilian attire and office uniform. It was nothing extravagant but it was something that made Soonyoung very fluttered. "Si Mingyu pala nasaan? Si Wonwoo nagutom, kaya ayon daan daw muna siya 7/11." Soonyoung asked while his eyes kept on lingering awkwardly. "Wait bakit pala may dala kang gitara? Pang serenade ba ganun? Sorry dami kong tanong." he added. "Gago ang cute mo talaga puta ka. Magagalit ka ba pag sinabi kong I was lying to you all this time?" Woozi asked seriously. "Ano? May jowa ka na ba? Hala sorry kay kuya or ate omg." Soonyoung answered immediately. "Gago yung ibang tao pa prinoblema amp. Pero hindi, nagsinungaling ako about sa prenuptial photoshoot ng pinsan ni Gyu. Walang mangyayaring ganon." Woozi said. "So anong meron? Nakakatense naman." Soonyoung's confusion was already at max. "Haharanahin kita Soonyoung." Woozi replied shyly. "Ha? Wait diba ako yung manliligaw saating dalawa?" Soonyoung questioned. "Alam ko, pero hindi ibig sabihin nun lahat ikaw. Ayaw mo bang marinig sagot ko?" Woozi replied. "Sagot mo? Pero wait-" Soonyoung was silenced upon Woozi suddenly strumming the strings of the  guitar. </p><p>"I can smile because we are together. I can cry because it's you so what can't I do? Whenever, wherever, even if we are not together just like always our smile flower will bloom. I'll be the spring to your smile." Woozi sang beautifully. Tears were shed from his eyes as he continues to sing for the person in front of him. The lyrics made especially for someone very dear to him, he made sure that his answer was clear. Soonyoung remained speechless as the voice of his Jihoonie resonates and fills the oddly quiet atmosphere in the flower shop. Then the last lyrics came "I'll be the spring to your smile." At that moment, Woozi seemed like a different person. Far from his image of talking rashly and being violent, this time around he is <em>fragile</em>. <em>He is in love</em>. For as long he can remember, it took him a long while to realize that being an annoyance to Soonyoung made him happy. He found it really cute of Soonyoung to act mad since after all he tends to always smile at other people. He felt <em>special</em>. He wanted to hold on to that feeling and that's why he kept on being a nuisance to the owner of the flower shop. Until one day, faith finally broke the ice. Thanks to an unexpected encounter in the mall, it started a new chapter in their lives. A chapter filled with smiles and of course kisses on the cheeks. "Soonyoung, you heard the song right? Alam kong walang spring sa Pilipinas pero I can make it possible for you. Uulitin ko, I'll be the spring to your smile." He stated with all of his heart. "Matagal na kitang gusto gago ka. Two months ka palang nanliligaw pero handang handa na ako tanggapin ka ng buo sa buhay ko." He added. Soonyoung smiled ear to ear and stood up. He pinched Woozi's cheeks gently. "If you'll be the spring to my smile, I'll make sure that no winter could ever break us apart." Soonyoung said softly. Afterwards, he wiped Woozi's tears and tenderly kissed him on the lips. Woozi stayed still and closed his eyes. "Putangina, grabe totoo pala talaga yung kapag tumibok ang puso wala ka ng magagawa pa." He thought to himself. Colorful flowers surrounded them, the sunlight was sleeping through the windows giving them warmth, the kiss was made perfect by these and by Woozi deciding to kiss back. It lasted for ten fulfilling seconds. After a short while, a loud shout shattered their moment. "Congrats! Ito na yung cupcakes niyo! Tsaka na kayo mag momol ha. Nagugutom na kami eh." Mingyu joked. "Sorry kuya, gutom na rin ako eh." Wonwoo added. The new couple laughed things off. "Ayos ka rin Jihoonie eh, dinamay mo pa pinsan ni Gyu." Soonyoung teased his boyfriend. "Ay wow Bloomranghae~ Yan talaga pinalagay niyo eh." Soonyoung giggled softly as he puts his arms across Woozi's shoulder and as he takes a peek on the box of cupcakes. "Bestie! I'm so proud of you omg ka! Dami mong pakulo! Love you bestie kahit may jowa ka na." Mingyu said as he munches on a cupcake. "Salamat for being with me every step of the way bestie ha." Woozi replied. "Tsaka na tayo magdrama niyan. Ang sarap pala talaga ng cupcakes dun sa tinatrabuhahan ni Dino." Mingyu took another bite. "Syempre, jowa ko kaya nagsuggest niyan na shop." Woozi confidently said. "SANA ALL!" Mingyu and Wonwoo replied together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Blossomed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Only a few moments away from the beginning of the concert, special guests including Jeonghan and Wonwoo with their companions had already entered the venue. They were surprised to see each other since they didn't really collectively decide to watch as a whole group. "Gyu! Manonood rin pala kayo? At VIPs rin?" Seungcheol asked. "Omg! Opo kaibigan kasi ni Wonwoo si Vernon so you know perks hehe." Mingyu answered. "Ano!?" the others shouted. "Kaibigan mo si Vernon!?" Seungkwan couldn't be more surprised. "Ay charot bawal ba sabihin." Mingyu said. "Di, ok lang nasabi mo na eh." Wonwoo replied as he ruffles Mingyu's hair. "Pero oo, best friend ko yan sa America. Nadaanan ko kasi sa coffee shop mag-isa nung di pa siya artist, kahit medyo introverted ako I opted to talk to him kasi he seemed nice naman. So ayan." Wonwoo added. "Bakit ngayon mo lang sinabi shutacakes." Seungkwan pouted. "Sensya na hehe." Wonwoo smiled. "Bigatin ka pala Wonwoo!" Jun teased him.</p><p> </p><p>Not long after, the star of the night approached them. "Hey guys! Woah all of you are dressed up for this night eh?" Vernon greeted them. "Ve..Ve... Vernon!" Seungkwan was basically shaking at that very moment. "Hi there buddy! Hmm, you look familliar?" Vernon said. "Oh I remember. Seungkwan right? You were really a stand out in one of my fansigns. I still am using the notebook you gave me, it's really cute just like you." Vernon continued. "Ay grabe may kasamang harot." Minghao laughed. "Hao! Long time no see!" Vernon closed his right fist and fistbumped Minghao. After doing so, he took his time to thank Jeonghan "Mr. Yoon Jeonghan right? Thanks for your company choosing to sponsor my concert here in the Philippines! I really appreciate it.". "Sus, wala yun tol." Jeonghan winked at him. Vernon nodded in response. "What was that for?" Joshua asked only to get hit by Jeonghan. "You heard nothing." Joshua awkwardly smiled. "Hoy Roomie! Bakit di ka na nagsasalita diyan?" Mingyu gently shaked his roommate. "Maybe my husband is quite nervous." Vernon joked. "Husband? Anong meron Vernon? Ikaw ha." Wonwoo made fun of him. "We basically played husbands during our fansign lol. It was my request since he was cute and all but you know I'm a music artist so it's hard going into an actual relationship. If it weren't for my status I would have asked him out on a date immediately." Vernon's gummy smile were already showing as he talked about his little crush. "Totoo ba to? Sure na ba lord?" Seungkwan asked out of the blue. "Yes it is. Anyway, see you later. I'll get ready now. Let's have fun! And oh after the concert we'll go on a late night drive. It will be hella fun." Vernon waved goodbye as he proceeds back to the backstage. "Roomie, husband pala ha." Mingyu laughed loudly. "Gusto ko nalang magpalamon sa lupa." Seungkwan said as his face continues to redden.</p><p> </p><p>More minutes of chitchatting and teasing each other had made time passed by quickly. They are now standing at the VIP section of the giant stadium. The lights were now turned off as well as the concert venue gets filled with fans who are very much exhilarated to see their beloved idol. A count off was then flashed in the enormous screen making fans count down with it. "3..2..1!" Everyone was all hyped up and alive as Vernon finally appears to perform his opening song. Spotlights shined upon him as he dances and sing his all. An ocean of light sticks lit up the the concert. Loud cheers of excitement resonated as Vernon continues to own the stage.</p><p> </p><p><a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/11zGbqR6W7biyOgSm3WGSO?si=jkaopEiUReWi2jFN-I_RRg">https://open.spotify.com/track/11zGbqR6W7biyOgSm3WGSO?si=jkaopEiUReWi2jFN-I_RRg</a> -All My Love by Seventeen</p><p>After more than ten songs of different genres and different colors, the event is about to come to its end. However, it was time for a new beginning to one of the pairings in the crowd. "Luh? Bakit biglang nawala si Hannie?" Seungcheol eyes lingered as he asked Joshua. "Oh he told me that he'll like go to the comfort room." Joshua replied. Seungcheol's heartbeat was weirdly beating fast during that time. "Dollies! For my next performance, I have a special guest that will sing with me. Please welcome Mr. Yoon Jeonghan the child of the owner of BunnyHop Industries!" Vernon announced as a nervous Jeonghan walks to the stage. "We'll be singing All my Love. Sana magustuhan niyo hehe." Jeonghan said. No one could react any further as the instrumental started playing compliments by Jeonghan's soft vocie begun to envelope the atmosphere. "Hello my joy, even in deep despair, always make me laugh, by my side.Let me forget everything for a moment" Jeonghan sang as tears started to fall from his eyes. Although there were many people in the audience, his eyes were only looking at one person. "My love is only this.Thanks for staying by my side though, my baby" his mellow tone is now taking over every single noise that could be heard. His stared at the love of his life with his eyes shining like the stars, his heart had spoken itself out. "I only want to givе anything and everything.I'm getting smallеr, a fool who only accepts. I hate myself. I'm even more sorry for you" his emotions were now overflowing. Seungcheol couldn't help it but to cry as well. After the last line was sang, everyone gave the two of them a big round of applause. "Wait, It's not over yet. I would like to call Mr. Choi Seungcheol to come up to the stage because it seems like Mr. Jeonghan has more to say." Vernon stated. The rest of Branch 1 along with the others pushed him and gave all their support. "Mukhang ito na yung pinakahihintay mo." Woozi smiled at him. Seungcheol made his way up clueless of what Jeonghan is doing. They stared at each other for a while. The strings that were cut off is now slowly connecting them once more. Jeonghan smiled before kneeling down on one knee. All of the people inside were screaming at the beautiful sight of love right in front of them. "Alam kong I kept running away from commitment this past eight years with you, and I was really stupid for that. I kept on dragging you down simply because I was afraid of what other people would say. Ngayon, alam na alam kong ikaw ang pinakaimportanteng tao sa buhay ko. Ang sakit na malayo ka sakin. Noong mga araw na magkahiwalay tayo, I was filled with despair. Kaya ginawa ko ang lahat, kinausap at ipinaglaban kita sa magulang ko. I am now more than ready to let the whole world know how much I love you, kaya tatanungin kita. Ikaw na rin kasi mismo nagsabi na matanda na tayo so... <em>Will you marry me</em>?" </p><p>The whole stadium remained silent, anxious of what Seungcheol would answer. "Alam mo, nung birthday mo I was planning to officially ask you to be my boyfriend. Or kahit official na ligaw man lang. Eh kaso ayun nga. Ito nga lagi kong dala dala yung singsing." Seungcheol replied. "Pero may point ka nga naman. Patanda na tayo ng patanda... I <em>would love to marry you.</em>" Seungcheol answered. The crowd cheered loudly afterwards. "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" The audience requested. Upon inserting their respective rings for one another they placed their lips against each other's. Somewhere in the audience, Jeonghan's parents saw what had happened. "He's really happy with him. Hays, sorry anak kung pinahirapan ka pa namin. Laging lahi natin inaaalala ko dati pero wala pala talagang katumbas ang tunay na kasiyahan mo." His father said as he tears up too. "We're very proud of you." his mother added.</p><p>Then, the encore stage came. A fun song entitled "Very Nice" was played to bring the crowd back to the lively side of the spectrum. Vernon called Wonwoo, Minghao, and the others to join him on stage to basically play other using the water guns prepared by the staff. They were literally having a blast. For a moment, they forgot all about their problems and worries in life. It was an escape from reality where everything is truly happy. </p><p>After the tiring yet enjoying concert had finished, it was time for them to enjoy the night to themselves. Three cars were readied and was waiting for them. Vernon, Seungkwan, Minghao, and Jun rode together in the first. Seokmin, Joshua, Jeonghan, and Seungcheol were on the second. Mingyu, Wonwoo, Soonyoung, and Woozi rode in the last car. </p><p>"Thanks for tonight guys!" Vernon leaned against Seungkwan on the backseat. "Galing mo talaga lods." Seungkwan's head remained on cloud 9 as his fanboy dreams gets fulfilled. Meanwhile, Jun had already fell asleep while holding Minghao's right hand. The younger smiled at him before continuing to drive with one hand.</p><p>"Congrats po ulit sainyong dalawa!" Seokmin greeted from the front seat only to look back at a sleeping couple. "They're tulog already. I'm glad that they found their way back to each other na. Anyway, Sunshine the concert was real fun right?" Joshua asked but to his surprise his boyfriend is now sleeping too. "How cute." he smiled as he proceeds to start the car.</p><p>"Jihoonie~ Di ka naman nabasa masyado no? Hehe." Soonyoung asked. "Ako talaga yung binabaril mo lagi kanina." Woozi answered sarcastically. "Sorry na." Soonyoung pouted. "Papacute ka nanaman eh. Oo na. Tutulog muna ako ha. Tingnan mo yung dalawa sa likod yakap na yakap eh." Woozi said. "Hug rin kita." Soonyoung squeezed Woozi softly. "Night night." he said upon stepping on the gas. </p><p>After driving for a short while, they arrived at the seawall they had planned to visit. Upon walking out of the car, all of them took a deep breathe. The cold air was perfect for some sentimental talk. "Jun, ang ganda ng moon oh." Minghao said upon staring at the night sky. "Oo nga eh. Pero nagugutom-" Jun didn't have time to finish what he was about to say since Minghao had already handed him a piece of hotdog bun. "Kain ka na, my one and only moon." Minghao smiled making Jun to blush before accepting the food.</p><p>"Soonyoung, ang saya mo talagang jowa. Sana alam mo yun." Woozi said. "Ikaw rin Jihoonie~ Kantahan mo nga ulit ako." Soonyoung requested. "Sige ba." Woozi agreed as he sings a verse or two of his serenade for Soonyoung. This made Soonyoung's heart jump to places for the nth time. He had truly found the love of his life. "I love you." Soonyoung said as he kisses his boyfriend. "I love you too." Woozi kissed back.</p><p>"Bun bun, sana ikaw na talaga yung last ko. Alam mo naman kung gaano ako katakot sa mga issue sa Buhay." Seokmin shyly uttered. "Don't worry Sunshine, I'll always be your Bun bun. Always." Joshua smiled upon placing a forehead kiss on the younger. </p><p>"Thanks for being my emotional support Vernon. Andami kong pinoproblema sa buhay ikaw talaga stress reliever ko eh." Seungkwan showed his gratitude. "Thank you. Whatever it is that you're going through I believe that you'll win over it. I would also like to thank Dollies, especially you for showing love towards my music and myself." Vernon replied. "You know what, my dating ban ends later this year. How do you say this in tagalog slang... G ka ba? To date me?" Vernon asked. "Tatanggi pa ba ako. Sige, I'll wait for you." Seungkwan replied as he tries his best to stay composed over the fact that his idol asked him out. </p><p>"Wala ng bawian tong singsing ha. Ang sakit kayang lumuhod. Pero sa honeymoon natin G ako." Jeonghan joked. "Gago ka. Ito pala yung pakulo mo eh. Grabehan." Seungcheol laughed. "Thank you for everything." Seungcheol pinched Jeonghan's cheek. "Aray ko. Thank you rinnnn." Jeonghan annoyingly fought back by pinching Cheol's cheek as well.  </p><p>"Mingyu" "Wonwoo" they called each other at the same time. "Ikaw na mauna." Wonwoo insisted. "Diba sabi mo saakin dati... The moon is beautiful isn't it?. Alam ko meaning nun hehe." Mingyu said. "Ha? Hala gago." Wonwoo replied. "Well, narinig ko naman yung sinabi mo sa kotse so it's a tie." Wonwoo added. This statement made Mingyu laugh out loud. "Anubayannn! Anyway, how about formally na kaya natin yun sabihin sa isa't isa? Ako muna. Hmm, I'm really grateful that you came to my life. You made me feel na kaya kong makaamoy lam mo yun. You also make me happy every single time. At first akala ko nga malakas lang talaga yung amoy ng pabango, but it turned out that it was yourself. Your own scent is the one that keeps on making me feel things pala. Ang saya noh crush lang kita dati sa bus tapos skrt skrt. Anyway ayon nga.... Wonwoo, <em>I love you</em>." Mingyu confessed. "<em>I love you too</em>. Why? Kasi you brought back the passion within me. I was lost wandering to where I'll go next nung nag decide akong pumunta dito. I planned to stay for just a month or so but many factors including my feelings for you made me stay. Your smile keeps me going. I really love seeing you happy. I'm really grateful for you coming to my life as well. Shake hands pa nga." Wonwoo confessed too. At lost for words to continue their conversation, under the beautiful stars they looked at each other's eyes. Slowly and slowly their face got nearer, Mingyu closed his eyes as he felt Wonwoo's lips touching his. Closer than ever, he was able to smell Wonwoo with all of his heart making him reciprocate the kiss. "Cute niyo naman." Woozi bursted their bubble after a short while.</p><p>"Bestie!" Mingyu stood up and hugged his befriend. "We came a long way already huh?" Woozi patted the bigger person hugging him. "Oo nga." Mingyu teared up. On the other hand, Soonyoung seated beside Wonwoo. "Take your time lang ha. I'm really happy for you kapatid ko." Soonyoung smiled. "Kuya, salamat sa pagtanggap saakin after everything I did." Wonwoo said as he starts to tear up as well. "Wala ka namang ginawa?" Soonyoung answered in confusion. "Yun nga, I kept on ignoring you." Wonwoo replied. "Yaan mo na, past is past ika nga nila." Wonwoo placed his head on his brother's shoulder upon saying thank you once more.</p><p>After taking some pictures, they decided to leave and proceed to the hotel where they'll be sleeping. The couples and soon to be couples all slept soundly in their respective rooms. The clock then strikes 5:30 in the morning. Wonwoo wakes up Mingyu for them to view the sunrise that can be seen from their room. He hurriedly opened the windows and grabbed a flower from the vase beside their bed. "Ang gandaa! It's really serene omg. Pero aanuhin mo yan na bulaklak?" Mingyu asked as he rubs his eyes. "He loves me, he loves me not." Wonwoo took two petals away. "Ahhhh gets. Sige nga." Mingyu said. Wonwoo smiled and continued "He loves me, he loves me not, he loves me, he loves me not... <em>He loves me!</em>" Wonwoo happily shouted. "Oh deba, I love you. Let's make the best out of the dating stage. Shall we?" Mingyu replied as he kisses Wonwoo on the cheek. Wonwoo nodded as they intertwine their hands with one another. The sun rose beautifully right before their very eyes, <em>love had truly blossomed.</em> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Our Garden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Three long months had passed, it was already the second week of September. It's time for Branch 1 to celebrate their second anniversary as a team and as a family of course. Joshua and Seokmin are included in this celebration despite being latecomers because after all they still are part of the family. They've decided to visit a beach for this particular celebration. Some even brought extra guests. That being Wonwoo, Soonyoung, Minghao, Seungkwan, Vernon, and Jeonghan. They wouldn't want to miss out on this! </p><p> </p><p>Filled with excitement, they hurriedly packed up the day before and had already layed out their plans. First thing in the morning, they couldn't wait to enjoy the beach for two days and one night! Especially the fact that this trip was payed by Jeonghan's parents made it more light in their pockets. As the clock strikes 10 in the morning, they now have gathered in the said beach. As happy as ever! To their surprise, the beach was only for themselves to enjoy. Jeonghan's parents opted to rent the whole resort just for them! </p><p> </p><p>"Woooooo! Ang sarap naman ng simoy ng hangin. Solo pa natin oh!" Mingyu shouted. "Salamat Jeonghan ha." Seungcheol held his fiance's hand. "Anything for Branch 1 and their plus ones! And syempre sayo love!" He places a soft kiss on Seungcheol's cheek. These two is already on their way in preparing their most awaited wedding in New York more or less about six months from now! They've truly come a long way. All the pain was worth it in the end. "Sandale, medyo malayo dinrive natin papunta dito. Hindi ba kayo nagugutom?" Jun asked. "Oo pinaglutuan namin kayo ng hotdogs and all. Syempre gamit air fryer ni Jun!" Minghao added. "Ayun naman pala eh! Geh fight!" Mingyu enthusiastically answered.  </p><p> </p><p>They layed out some picnic blankets and some tables by the beach to eat and enjoy the beautiful scenery before swimming. "Subuan ba kita Jun?" Minghao asked innocently. Jun laughed at this. "Hoy gago ka ba. Ikaw ha. Rumurupok ka na saakin noh? Kalat mo talaga!" Minghao teased as he feeds Jun with his hotdog. "Bwisit ka. Masarap." Jun laughed yet again. Despite every bullshit that Minghao had done with his relationship with Jun, they are now slowly but surely getting to the happy ending they deserve. </p><p> </p><p>On the other hand, Soonyoung already decided to go topless and ask his boyfriend to lather some sunscreen on him. Although it was already nearing noon, the sun wasn't that harsh. In fact the atmosphere was quite cold since it was Ber. Months already. The water temperature is just perfect for swimming. "Ha?" Jihoon blushed. "Jihoonie naman, parang never mo naman ako nakitang nakahubad." Jihoon giggled only to get punched by his boyfriend. "Aray ko naman. Sige na please." Soonyoung cutely pouted. "Hay nako the stupid things I do for love." Jihoon opened the bottle of sunscreen and spread it on Soonyoung's muscular back. He was so flustered, he laughed at himself thinking that if this was the Jihoon from the past he would have kicked Soonyoung in the ass by now. </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, Joshua and Seokmin was on their own little world as well. They built sand castles together! "Hey Sunshine, can I take a picture of you? You look like so cute!" Joshua pinched his boyfriend cheeks. "Bakit naman hindi!" Seokmin posed with the brightest smile. As he looks back on their sand castle, it was already washed away by the water. Seokmin frowned cutely. "Don't worry Sunshine let's just build another one. Love you." Joshua ruffles his boyfriends hair and starts gathering sand once more. </p><p> </p><p>As for Vernon and Seungkwan, well.... "Do you want to eat another hotdog?" Vernon asks softly. Seungkwan scratched his head "Kanina mo pa ako pinapakain eh, lakad laksd muna kaya tayo? Para naman madigest tong pinagkakain ko." Seungkwan burped. "I see. Well then, can I hold your hand while doing so?" Vernon asks making Seungkwan accidently spit out the water he was drinking. "Go roommie kaya mo yan!" Mingyu teased as he takes a bite on a donut. "Sige ba. Sabi mo yan ha." Seungkwan stood up, Vernon held his hand. They proceeded to walk by the beach side. The breeze brushing through their hair, it was very peaceful. "You know, I like when things are quiet for a change." Vernon confessed. "I'm always busy at the studio, a lot of hectic schedules and what not, it's nice having a different environment for a while." He smiled. "And oh, do you remember the last time I was here? During my concert? I told you that I'll come back right? So here I am! And guess what? My dating ban is over!" Vernon eyes sparkled upon letting go of these words. Seungkwan on the other hand was at lost for what to say. After the sudden confession last June, the two stayed connected via video calls and messages. They grew closer to one another. Seungkwan didn't see Vernon simply as his Idol anymore, he didn't see him that way in the first place anyway. He saw him as someone who gives him motivation and inspiration, it grew deeper moving forward. To reply, Seungkwan nodded. "It means that... We are now officially dating?" Seungkwan asked. "Yes! Finally." Vernon lets out a sigh of relief. "Oki doki." Seungkwan replied calmly but deep inside, he wanted to scream his heart out. I mean, who wouldn't though?</p><p> </p><p>(Let's talk about Wonwoo and Mingyu later)</p><p> </p><p>All of them enjoyed their day, happily swimming in the sea, playing by the sand, throwing jokes at each other, and a lot more. The resort was the very witness of it all. Then, night came. They gathered around a campfire. The cold wind and the sound of the calm winds made everything felt so calm and peaceful. They drunk some beer every now and then, they told scary stories as well. Before going to their respective rooms, Seungcheol expressed his gratitude for Branch 1. "So ayun! Guys, two years na tayo! Counted na rin kayo dun Shua at Seokmin ha. Mahal na mahal ko kayo guys! Jusko ba naman dami na nating pinagdaanan magkasama eh. Pasintabi na sayo Seungkwan ha, pero ayun nga nanalo tayo sa cooking competition, our performance as a branch also grew the more we got closer to each other. Kasi ako naniniwala na what we are sa branch natin is simply not business you know? We are literally a family already. We are here for each other through thick and thin. Kaya I'm really grateful talaga for each and everyone of you. We are the emotional support of one another. Lalo pa yan na prove earlier this year! Tingnan mo daming nangyari. Kaya guys, kayo talaga dapat ang mga bestman sa kasal namin ni Jeonghan ha! Here's to Brranch 1, happy second anniversary, more years together, Cheers!" Seungcheol raised his glass up along with the others. The warmth of the campfire, the beautiful moon right above them sets the perfect mood of this very special occasion. It is now time for them to go to their rooms and take a good night sleep. The rooms were the same as last time.</p><p> </p><p>"Hngg, mahal na mahal ko talaga ang Branch 1 Wonwoo." Mingyu said as they approach their room. "Yeah it seems like it. The bond of your team is really something special. Ang saya ng ganito noh? Beach beach." Wonwoo smiled. "Oo nga eh, lahat may kanya kanyang moment." Mingyu replied as they arrive at their room. Upon locking the door, everything suddenly went quiet. They laughed at each other after the awkward silence. No words was needed for them to continue. They have been dating for a long time now, that moment of quietness gave them the opportunity to have a quick flashback from where they have begun. </p><p> </p><p>The atmosphere between the two was getting heavy for the second time. Silence filled the room, only Wonwoo's scent got to take over. Mingyu approached the older slowly and smelled his neck. "Ang bango mo talaga." the same words that he had used to tell him, this time in a different tone. As a form of consent, Wonwoo nodded. Mingyu smiled and nodded as well. The night went wild as the restrictions between their very body got to break free. At that moment, they were very much sure that they have long passed the dating stage and took it as a proclamation of them being <em>boyfriends</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Mingyu made sure to be gentle so that Wonwoo could still walk properly as they continue their trip tommorow. The moment Wonwoo woke up, he placed a forehead kiss on Mingyu and smiled. "Hays, talo pala talaga ako sayo eh." He said with his deep voice. "Buti alam mo." Mingyu replied with a hazy voice and hugged him tightly. Loud knocks then broke this moment, "Hoy bestie! Mag aalas otso na bilisan niyo na! One last langoy langoy!" Jihoon shouted from outside. "Ito naman! Oo na!" Mingyu annoyingly replied. Jihoon walked out and laughed, he might have an idea of what happened. </p><p> </p><p>Long story short, the last day of their trip was enjoyed as well. None except Jihoon and Soonyoung noticed the sudden change between Mingyu and Wonwoo. However, they just shrugged it off as respect to their privacy. Everyone went back to their homes with the widest smile on their faces! A new official couple had come to life.</p><p> </p><p> <em>Love blossomed for the second time and will continuously do so until a whole garden filled with the most beautiful memories and most aromatic moments could be felt in their hearts. </em></p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>